


Please Let Me Find You

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit rating for later chapters, M/M, Slow Burn, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Token has long since been interested in Kyle.But when Kyle goes missing, there's no chance for them....Right?
Relationships: Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Comments: 39
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Make_Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Happy/gifts).



It had been two years since it happened. Token remembered everything like it had just happened. It had been his senior year, with classes only in session for a few months at the time. Everyone was talking about college applications and plans after high school. 

Well, almost everyone. Kyle hadn’t revealed anything about what he planned to do after school. Not that Token was eavesdropping to get hints on where the redhead planned to go to school. Much. It was just that he happened to overhear a lot and so that involved Kyle’s plans. Or lack of. It helped that Kyle and David became such good friends, though, since Token was able to converse with Kyle now and then that way. 

But the redhead wasn’t the same adventurous and angry force he was as a kid. He was more reserved, having been beaten down by life and gotten used to just being on the sidelines. The last time Token had asked him about school Kyle had responded with “I’m sure they’ve picked out all of my classes already so I’ll find out eventually.” 

It didn’t take a genius to know Kyle was talking about his parents. 

But only a few days after that interaction, the town was in an uproar. Kyle was missing. Everyone had joined to help search for him. Classes were called off for a couple of days for the older students so they could help with the search and be able to talk with police if they had any information. 

Everyday Token learned more and more about Kyle as people surfaced, saying how they knew the redhead. People came in from out of state to help with the search. 

_“I met him during the AIDs walk last summer.”_

_“Yeah, we got to chatting in a forum discussing political cover-ups.”_

_“We protested a few Walmart openings together.”_

Turns out Kyle was just hiding all of his passions where no one would make fun of him for them. Token couldn’t blame the redhead but he felt like he missed out. Kyle had always tried to do the right thing for as long as he could remember. And while Kyle was beautiful and considerate and intelligent, he lit up when he was passionate about what he was defending. It was one of the many reasons Token had fallen for Kyle and wanted to be in touch during college. 

But months passed and all the leads went cold. 

After a year, even his parents began to give up, which Token felt was disgraceful. Did they even care Kyle was gone? They acted more...relieved. Ike still cared but he could only do so much with his parents breathing down his neck. 

Only a few people still seemed to care and were rallying to get more attention to Kyle’s case. Token, Jimmy, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, David...And surprisingly enough, Cartman and PC Principal. 

Time came for people to start leaving to pursue their own lives and searches became less and less frequent. PC Principal, Kenny, and Cartman all stayed close to home and kept things going. Jimmy passed out flyers after every show as he toured around. Craig, Tweek and Token were all apart but kept a bunch of online stuff going. Token paid more people than he could count to investigate or run Kyle’s story. But for years it all amounted to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Token, are you excited to come see us over summer break?” 

Token winced at his mother’s excited tone. “Actually...Mom, I’m going to be following up some leads-” 

“Token.”

“Mom! I’m not backing down on this! Kyle is okay and he’s out there and...I can’t just do nothing!” He was in the middle of packing everything at the moment. He insisted on not bringing much to fill his dorm room so he could leave quickly. Anything too much for his car he placed in a storage unit. “I only have a little bit of time before my classes start up again and I can’t waste time. I’m taking off first thing tomorrow.” 

“Token, it’s been so long. The odds of him being alive are...pretty slim. And even if he is...Honey, there’s sex trade, there are drug rings, there are twisted institutions that still operate like places in the fifties-”

“Mom, I know you’re just trying to prepare me for the worst, but there are a lot of cases where people are found years after they went missing and they were fine! Well...Not always fine but…” Token shook his head. “I gotta finish packing but I’ll text you once I’m hitting the road tomorrow.” 

“...Okay. Bye, Token. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He hung up and tossed his cell on the bed. Craig and Tweek were finally on their honeymoon so he’d be doing this trip solo. They had put off the trip for so long trying to help find their friend but Token was the one to convince them to finally take some time for themselves and their relationship. 

Token swallowed as he felt heat collect behind his eyes. He had to believe Kyle was okay. He had to. 

Oooo

He left early, when it was still dim enough he almost had to use the flashlight on his phone. Everything had already been packed in his car or put in storage so all he had left was a small duffle bag he tossed in the passenger seat. 

Now he did partially lie to his mom. He didn’t have a single lead. But he could drive, ask around and hope for the best. Something would come up. 

Ooo

He had been driving for hours and the only places that wanted to put up a missing person’s poster were a few family-owned places. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, but it was frustrating. He sighed, taking a moment to stretch before getting back in his car. 

“You have a poster in your car window?” 

Token glanced up seeing a young man inspecting the poster of Kyle Token taped up on the inside of his rear window. “Yeah...A friend of mine went missing a couple of years ago and I’m trying any method I can think of.” 

The younger man frowned. “I’m so sorry to hear that! Is there anything I can do? Can I take a few posters from you?” 

“Yeah...Yeah!” Token smiled, grabbing a small stack and handing them over. “Thank you! I would really appreciate it.” He offered a hand. “I’m Token, by the way.” 

“I’m Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D.” He shook Token’s hand before tucking the posters into a folder before placing them in his messenger bag. “I’ll make sure to send them out. I’m only a member of a couple of clubs, but my boyfriend works in an autoshop with his father and I’m sure they’ll be glad to post it there.” 

“Every little bit helps. Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll be surprising you all with some...additions of crossover characters to mix things up. Have fun guessing things!


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and Token hadn’t gotten any leads yet. He sort of expected as much, but it was still frustrating. Currently he was in a diner drinking coffee after a greasy but satisfying meal. He looked out the window, wondering if he could manage more drive time before getting a hotel. 

His phone rang, an unfamiliar number coming up. He almost ignored it since he felt so tired and defeated but decided to answer. “Hello?”

“Hello! Is this Token?”

“Uh...Yeah, who is this?”

“Apologizes for calling you so late, but this is Eddward. I don’t know if you recall, but you handed me a poster concerning your missing friend.” 

Token lit up, suddenly feeling very awake. “Yes! Yes, I remember! Have you seen him?”

“Well, no. Not me personally.” The young man sounded regretful to admit it. “I had shared it on a forum I’m a part of and a few people commented on it. I can email you a link so you can see for yourself, but one of the young women said she could swear he resembled someone doing charity work in her old hometown.” 

Charity work? That sounded like Kyle! “Yes! Please send me the link! Can you tell me where it was! Actually, hold on, I need a pen for this.” He quickly riffled through his bag, finding a paper and pen before taking down all of the information. He saved Eddward’s number after he hung up, the other promising to text the link in a few minutes. 

“Finally!” He cheered. It earned him a few odd looks but he was far from caring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh....I'm trash.

Token drove for days to find the town that the lead was in. Days and days of anticipation. He was restless and had a hard time sleeping, just wanting to be there as soon as possible. He held off telling anyone else in case it wound up being another dead end. He kept telling himself not to get his hopes up too much because every other time had been a bust. But another part of him just wanted nothing more than to just...hold him. Give him the biggest hug and never let go of him. 

He arrived when it had been daylight for only a few hours. He had showered before he left the hotel, dressed in a grey t-shirt and worn black cargo pants. He pulled into town, getting his gas tank topped off.

He pulled out his cellphone, checking the information again. “Let’s see...Some charity work done for a place called...Little Homeschool? So homeschooled kids. Sounds like Kyle.” He had been enamoured with that one homeschooled girl during the spelling bee back in third grade. Kyle liked being around people that knew how to use their brains. 

Token wound up driving around for a while before pulling over where it looked like a lot of people were wandering around in what he guessed was cosplay of some sort. He stepped out, approaching some woman instructing people on where to go, holding one of his flyers. “Excuse me!”

She turned, looking a bit pale and unusual but Token didn’t call attention to it. “Yes? What can I do for you?” Well, she was eloquent at least. 

“I’m looking for a friend of mine. He went missing a couple of years ago and I was given a tip that he may be around here.” He handed the flyer over. “His name is Kyle Broflovski. Do you recognize him?” 

She hummed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know of any Kyle around here.” Token deflated. “I have seen a human like this, but I’m afraid their name is Citrine.” 

“Citrine? Like the stone…?” Token sighed. So it was a dead end? “So they’re a local then?” 

“Oh no, they showed up um...When was it? A little over a year ago? They- Oh! There they are! Citrine!” 

Token turned and froze. “Kyle-!” It left him in a gasp but this was Kyle. His Kyle! Token couldn’t help the grin on his face. “It’s you!” 

The other froze midstep. “...Token.” He didn’t sound pleased to see him. He swallowed. “Um...Pearl, I think Garnet needed you for something.” 

“Oh! I better see what she needs!” The woman- Pearl- dashed off, leaving Token and Kyle alone. 

“...You...Don’t sound happy to see me.” 

“Let’s walk and talk.” Kyle jerked his head, motioning for Token to follow him. Once they were far enough away, the redhead spoke again. “What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you!” 

“Why?” 

“Because you went missing! Why are they calling you Citrine? Why is everyone named after a rock? Is this a cult?” 

Kyle-Citrine-rolled his eyes with a smile. “No, it’s not a cult.” He sat down on the sand, patting the spot next to him. 

Token sat down, taking time to truly take in the beauty next to him. Kyle had lost his green hat, which Token already knew since it was one of the few things found after he had gone missing. He was dressed in flattering shorts that showed off his ass and a green tee. He had filled out nicely, had his long hair pinned back and was radiating more confidence than Token ever remembered. “...Why didn’t you come home? Did you just run away? What about us? Ike? Your parents?”

Kyle’s eyes glazed over as if far away. “I’m not worried about my parents.”

“You could have at least told your friends you were running away!” 

“I didn’t run away!” 

“Then what happened?” 

“...That’ll take a while to explain.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle-Citrine, Token reminded himself-insisted on going to where he had been staying since he moved to Beach City. He had repurposed the lighthouse to stay there. Nothing fancy by any means with a worn down couch that was left behind from who knows when, blankets that were an odd assortment showing he had bought them at random intervals until he had enough. Same with the pillows, some so beaten down they really should have been tossed out. A small dorm fridge and a hotplate next to an eclectic kettle made Token cringe. 

“So...This is where you live?” 

“It’s nothing all that nice to you, I know, but at least I’m free here. It only snows a couple of times a year here, so I don’t need to layer up much or stock up on much food. I get some that is cooked for the Homeschool as thanks for helping and I bring a lot of leftovers since Gems don’t need to eat.” 

“Gems?” 

“The people you saw. They’re like...aliens, I guess? And they’re working on adjusting to life on Earth.” 

“So it’s not a cult.” 

“If anything, we’re helping them adjust to no longer being in a cult. They originally ran under a weird dictatorship called the Diamond Authority. I’m still learning Gemspeak though so I’m not fully caught up.” He sat down on the couch, soda in hand from the ice cooler. He offered one to Token as the other sat by Ky-....Citrine. 

“Kyle. What happened?” 

“It’s Citrine now.” 

“Why?” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I spend most of my time with Gems. Citrine was a Gem name that wasn’t taken yet. Far as I know. Garnet recommended it. I looked it up and it’s a stone typically used to strengthen a person physically and help with self-esteem and helping to operate with teaching. It...just fit.” 

Token didn’t fully get it but let it go. “Well that’ll take some getting used to.” He opened his drink, taking a swig and realizing his stomach was still empty. “Promise to try and use it if that’s what you really want.” 

“I appreciate it.” Citrine fiddled with the tab on his can. “Guess since you came all this way...I should explain.” Token waited patiently for Citrine to begin, on edge and reminding himself to keep an open mind. “...You know my folks were pretty demanding.” 

“For sure.”

“Well, college was coming up and we were fighting more and more. My dad wanted me to study law and become a partner for his firm. My mom was trying to send me on all these blind dates with these girls, saying they were nice Jewish girls and I should think about what kind of man I was becoming. They wanted me to study law at Harvard, come back to South Park and spend the rest of my days there with a wife and kids. But when it came to the test to get into Harvard...I lied and said I bombed it.” 

“What? Why? You could have figured out a different major.”

Citrine shook his head. “It wasn’t just the fact that they wanted me to study law. All of my accomplishments they bragged about as if it was their own. And it was nice to be praised for once, but I realized they weren’t proud of me. They were proud of them. They planned a big party with all of their friends that Dad met through work to show off my test results and introduce me to their daughters...So I forged the papers and made it look like I failed.” Citrine avoided Token’s gaze. “They cancelled the party with some stupid lie about me being sick and having to reschedule the test. And then...they found my stash.” 

“Your stash?” 

“All of my stuff I had hidden in a false bottom in my desk. They were re-arranging stuff to make my room a more focused area or something and they found all the letters I got from a...well, an admirer of mine. A guy.” 

“But your parents were okay with that, right? They were always pretty progressive.” 

“They’re progressive to the public. Not when it comes to anything in their home. They were furious. They waited until I came home and burned all of my letters in front of me and then they started screaming and I screamed at them and then...I don’t remember much after because my dad hit me and knocked me out.” Token’s eyes widened. Gerald hit Kyle? “When I came to, they had me locked in my room. I tried yelling for someone but I later found out Ike was told to sleep over at a friends and I was called out of school while my black eye healed.” 

“I remember you being out of school for a few days…” Token was floored. “Wait, but why didn’t you say anything when you came back?” 

“I did. To PC Principal. And he tried to help, but he wound up just making it worse.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He offered to have me stay with him, but my parents accused him of stagetory rape and threatened to end his career by painting him as a pedophile since I was still under eighteen. I didn’t want his life to be ruined so I stayed home, thinking everything would calm down.” 

“But it didn’t.” 

“Nope.” Citrine shrugged and sighed. “My parents kept setting me up on dates and when that didn’t work, they considered taking me to one of those conversion camps. I did try sneaking away then, but they caught me. And then I got really hurt. When I woke up I was in a hospital and I was told I was found wandering through a truck stop parking lot. I didn’t remember anything. I guess they found me without shoes, just jeans and a tee and I wasn’t saying anything.” 

“Amnesia?” Token felt like he wanted to throw up. “So...How long until…?”

“Few months. I saw a broadcast of my parents acting like they were so sad about me being gone and everything flooded back. I broke the tv. I started screaming and crying and just...decided not to go back.” 

“...What about us? And Ike?” 

Citrine was quiet. “...If you knew I was here, you’d just ask me to go back home. And they would’ve killed me to save their image. Of course I miss Ike...But I can’t see him. I can’t let him witness me being killed by the only mom and dad that’s ever been there for him. They always were proud of Ike….I want to protect him but...I don’t know how. So I keep my distance.”

“K-...Citrine. I’m sorry.” 

“Who told you I was here?” 

“Some girl said she saw you here and told someone I gave a poster to. I don’t know her name. She said she’s from here.” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” 

“You just want people to think you’re dead?” 

“Yes, Token.” 

“...” Token gnawed his lower lip. He hated this. He hated all of this. Finding Kyle alive was supposed to be the best moment of his life and instead he felt like clawing at his skin to feel anything else but this horrible twisting sickness in his gut. “...Can I...stay with you for a while? Just to have this if you’re not going to come back?” 

Citrine blinked in surprise. “You wanna stay?” He glanced around. “Yeah, I mean I have a futon somewhere here.” 

Token gave a weak smile. This would have to be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Token was not sure what to think about any of this. On the one hand, he wanted to see Kyle’s parents suffer. He wanted them drug through the streets behind a truck and endure more than they put their son through. 

But on the other hand...He had never seen the redhead so relaxed and happy. Citrine and Kyle were almost different people. 

Token watched as the redhead helped with various classes, usually with that Pearl or Garnet. He wasn’t sure how much he bought the alien thing at first but now looking around and seeing how they interacted with everything, Token couldn’t help but believe it. 

Classes were finishing up for the day when Token and Citrine finally got a moment. “So...A teacher? I never expected that from you.” 

“To be honest, me neither.” He smiled, making Token’s heart flutter. “But these guys hang on to everything I say. And it’s nice to be...sweet to someone without being made fun of for being too sensitive or something.” 

Pearl screeched in joy, breaking the peaceful lull. “Oh, stars! That’s wonderful! We’ll see you soon! I can’t wait to tell Garnet and Amethyst and-Oh, okay, of course! See you soon!” She hung up her phone and lunged at Garnet. “Steven is coming home! Oh, stars! We have to get the house ready! No one’s been there in so long!” Pearl rushed off, Garnet watching her leave. 

Token’s brow furrowed in confusion while Citrine stood by Garnet. “Steven? The Steven?” 

Token scowled at the way Citrine sounded when he said that. Garnet hummed in reply. “Looks like he decided to come back at home for a while. He must not have found any place else to settle down.” 

“Thought you could see the future,” Citrine teased. 

“Steven has always been pretty...unpredictable. Most of his choices are made in the moment. He’s always been like that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Token spoke up. “But who is Steven?” 

“He founded this place.” Citrine gestured all around them. “He was the one who had the idea and started bringing Gems here so they could learn how to live on Earth. But he left long before I got here, so I’ve only heard stories.” 

“Oh…” Token forced a smile though he didn’t like the tone in Citrine’s voice. “Bit of a crush on him? Is that what I’m detecting?” 

“He’s just done some impressive work is all.” Token didn’t like the way Citrine avoided making eye contact when he said that. “So I respect his vision.” 

“Sure,” Token teased, not feeling comfortable with this.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Homeschool was a buzz the next few days. This Steven guy had yet to make an appearance and Token was already done with hearing about him. “Seriously, how much fucking praise does one guy need?” 

Citrine grimaced at that. “Dude, can you not?” 

“Not what?”

“Use language like that.” 

Token had stared at Kyle like he had grown an extra head right in front of him. “Ky-....Citrine, that was like your favorite word for years.” 

“Well no one really talks like that here so...I got out of the habit. Just try to clean it up so the Gems don’t copy it, okay?” He didn’t curse anymore. He hadn’t raised his voice to Token or gotten defensive...Was this even Kyle? 

Nope. Not really. 

“Um...Sure, okay.” 

Ooo

“So...When is this guy going to show up?” 

Citrine shrugged. “Guess he isn’t ready to deal with everyone yet.” 

“Some leader, am I right?” Token had meant for it to be a joke, but some guy- or was it a woman?- with orange skin looked like she was going to throttle him. 

“My Diamond can do as he pleases!” 

Token had been confused at that. Once who he learned was Jasper was led elsewhere to blow steam, the African-American turned to Citrine. “Thought you said the Diamond stuff was all evil?”

“Yeah, I dunno. Apparently the reason Steven was able to make this place is because he’s a Diamond or his mom was or...something, I really didn’t ask a lot of questions. But most the Gems refer to him as ‘My Diamond’ or ‘My Clarity’ or something.” 

Token was liking this guy less and less, but at least he knew that Citrine, still being the Kyle he grew up with, would never actually fall for a guy who was so stuck up and power hungry. Way too much of an Eric Cartman move. 

Ooo

More days passed and Token felt he was re-connecting with the Kyle he lost. They were having meals together, sleeping in the same room (even if it wasn’t in the same bed), and were working together. For the first time in years, Token was relaxed and reminded why he fell in love with this redhead. His passion, his laugh...Token found himself swooning more than a few times. 

“Hey, let’s walk along the beach. Take the long way back home.” 

“Sounds good.” Citrine didn’t even look like he noticed Token was now claiming the lighthouse as his own home. But Token would take that as a small victory. The redhead refused to talk about going back home or anything else that happened, but at least Token had this moment with him. 

They enjoyed the sun and the view, chatting about what they should do for dinner and what Token’s plans were as far as school went. Then music drifted along the breeze. Gentle guitar that made Token almost think of David’s strumming for a moment before he realized it was more fleshed out than that. “Pretty.” He shrugged it off, knowing plenty of the Gems played music around Little Homeschool. He shrugged it off and went to resume talking with Citrine, but the redhead was fixated on the sound. 

“Let’s see who’s making it!” What they found was the beachhouse that can be seen from the lighthouse, a young man sitting on the deck, playing the instrument and lost in his own little world. Citrine lit up. “That must be Steven. Let’s say hi!” Token wanted to say no, there was no way because that just looked like a regular guy, but Citrine was already going up the stairs and onto the deck. “Hey, neighbor!” 

The playing stopped and guy, rather than glaring and telling them to fuck off like a normal person, smiled. “Hey. What can I do for you?” 

“I’m Citrine and this is Token. You must be Steven.” Citrine offered a hand out. 

Steven stood and shook the offered hand. “Yep, that’s me. I hear from Pearl you’ve been helping with Little Homeschool.” He smiled in a way that had even Token blush a little. “I really appreciate all the help.” 

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Citrine insisted. He blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Just um...wanted to say hi. I better leave you be, but hey, feel free to visit whenever. I’m just over there.” He gestured to the lighthouse, making Steven frown. 

“The lighthouse? There’s barely any power going to that thing anymore.” 

Citrine looked bashful. “Yeah, well...It’s better than nothing, right?” 

Steven shook his head. “No way. Why don’t you just stay here? I have all this space and I’m basically by myself since the Gems are off doing their own stuff.” 

“I don’t wanna be a bother. I mean, it’s me and Token right now so-” 

“Hey, I would love the company! And helping people is sorta my thing. Just let me get the room upstairs cleaned up and you two can have it! There’s only one bd up there but you guys don’t mind-”

“That’s so great! Thank you!” Citrine beamed up at Token. “You don’t mind sharing a bed, do you?” 

“Uh...No, but-” 

“Great!” Citrine was practically bouncing. “Um, I guess I’ll get my stuff!” 

“Great.” Steven beamed. 

“Great…” Token grimaced.


	8. Chapter 8

Under any other circumstance, Token would think Steven was the nicest guy on the planet. 

...Actually, he still thought that but it was harder to admit when Citrine just kept _looking_ at the guy. 

“You’re younger than I thought you’d be,” Citrine spoke up, watching Steven cook. 

The other didn’t seem bothered by the comment. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” 

Token himself had to admit that it was a nice house. Weird, but nice. “Why is there a woman engraved on the cliff?” 

“That’s Obsidian.” 

“She like...a god or something?” 

“Gems don’t really have those. The Diamonds are bad enough.” Steven took a sip of tea- _tea!_ -before continuing. “Obsidian is a fusion. Between Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and me.” 

“Fusion?” Citrine asked. Good. Token wasn’t the only one that was confused. 

“Fusion is when two or more Gems share a single form. They share physical and magickal traits.” Steven frowned then. “Wait, you’ve been working with Garnet and she hasn’t mentioned fusion. That’s like...her thing.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Garnet is a fusion. Ruby and Sapphire love each other so much, they can’t stand to be apart from each other. That’s why she has those rings on her hands. That’s from when Ruby and Sapphire got married. Even if they were together for a good five thousand years before that…” He checked on the food, smiling. “Looks like it’s done.” He pulled the plates out. “So I had these colours originally picked out in a certain way...All the dishes are colour coordinated. Um...Before it was Pearl got blue, Garnet got red, Amethyst got purple, my dad got orange and I got pink. But um...Now they don’t come around really, so pick out which colour you want.” 

Citrine looked over the plates, humming. “I’ll take blue.” 

Token looked to see Steven just patiently smiling and waiting for him to pick. Token shrugged. “Uh...purple.” 

The hybrid gave a nod and served them up. “Hope you guys like it.” 

Token didn’t want to say it, but he was impressed. Maple salmon, rice, asparagus… Token took a bite of fish and held back a groan of pleasure. Damnit. It was amazing. Not that he would say that! 

“This is amazing!” Citrine spoke up. 

“I’m glad.” Damnitt. He was modest. He gestured to the coffee table. “If you guys wanna sit I can put something on for you.” 

“So why did you get stuck with the pink plates?” Token prodded. “Cause kids are secondary citizens and you didn’t get a choice?” 

Steven gave Token a very even look. “I happen to like the colour pink. But I think a large part of it is because of my Gem.” He lifted his shirt enough to show it, large and sparkling in his stomach. “My mom was Pink Diamond. I got her Gem when she gave up her form to make me. So the Gems associate me with her.” He moved to put something on the small television before slipping his apron off. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Citrine asked.

“I need to check the greenhouse quick.” That was all the explanation Steven gave before stepping out, leaving Token and Citrine alone. 

“He seems nice,” Token commented carefully. 

“Doesn’t he?” Citrine took another large bite of food. “How does he get so much flavour into everything?!” He moaned happily as he quickly scarfed everything down. 

“Yep, mister perfect,” Token grumbled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. Look, I really think we should talk about-” 

“Token, I’m not going back.” Citrine set his now empty plate on the table and relaxed back on the couch. “I’m not interested in telling everyone what happened. My folks are scummy and have made some enemies, but they still do a lot for that town and have also made a lot of friends all over. If I fought it...Ike would suffer. They’d spin things with my behaviour issues I had when I was younger and it would be for nothing. I don’t have the money to take them on even if I wanted.” 

“If it’s money, I can help-” 

“It’s not just money, Token. I’m not...smart enough to take them on.” 

“What?!” 

“Token. Leave it.” 

“Well what about David? Kenny? Craig, Tweek, Jimmy? I mean even Eric Cartman is looking high and low for you!” 

“I’ll be honest, I’m just as surprised as you are that you found me before Eric did. Guy’s always been way too obsessed with me.” 

“Can we at least tell them you’re okay? Just them? You know we can keep secrets.” 

“Are you kidding? Craig was the biggest gossip growing up!” 

Token paused. Okay, that was true. “There has to be some way you can at least let Ike know. Give the kid a ray of hope in some way.” 

The redhead gnawed his lower lip in thought. How much he had missed...He wanted to hug his little brother again. He wanted to be the anchor he was when they were growing up. “...I’ll think about it.” 

Token eased. That was some progress.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Steven, can I talk to you?” 

The hybrid barely glanced up from what he was doing as Token approached. “What can I do for you?” His hands were covered in dirt, repotting some smaller flowers. 

Token took his time glancing around, admiring the life in the room. “Did you grow all of these yourself?” 

“Some I planted and grew. Some I bought and then just grew them bigger. I’ve been gone for a long time, so I need to get them all going again. I think Amethyst misunderstood what a compost pile is, so I’m finding a lot of old shoes and water bottles.” 

Token smiled at that. “They seem really important to you.” 

“The plants or the Gems?” Steven shrugged. “You’d be right either way. I was actually thinking of having some of the Homeschool Gems come here. Maybe learning about some of the life we grow here on Earth would be therapeutic or something.” He sighed. “But that would mean having a bunch of very excited Gems stomping through my greenhouse and...I know it’s selfish but this place is kind of a sanctuary for me.”

“That doesn’t sound selfish.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” Steven brushed off his hands on his apron. “You didn’t come here to talk about my gardening.” 

Token moved to lean against the table Steven was using. “No. It’s about Citrine.”

“What about him?”

“His name used to be Kyle. We grew up together in Colorado. Before he went missing. I haven’t seen him in years.” When Steven paused, giving Token a look of confusion and sympathy, Token was quick to continue. “He wound up here after overcoming having amnesia and he took this new name to fit in. But he still has a younger brother and friends that miss him. They think he’s dead.” 

“...” 

“...Well?” 

“What is it you want me to say?”

“I want you to convince him to go home and tell everyone what happened! His parents abused him! They tried forcing him to be something he’s not and now they might do that to his brother! Kyle has to face it!”

“Citrine doesn’t have to do anything. And I can’t make him do anything.” 

“What? I thought you helped people!” 

“Look, I get you’re angry. I’m glad you got to reconnect with your friend, but he obviously doesn’t feel safe going back.” Steven kept his tone even and patient. “I’d be willing to help you find another way of letting his friends know his fine, but I’m not going to place him in a situation that makes him feel like he’s in danger.” 

Token huffed, slumping in defeat. “They need to pay for what they did to him and that won’t happen if he doesn’t testify.”

“I don’t specialize in revenge.” 

“What do you do when people are so awful to the point that they almost kill you?” 

“White Diamond did nearly kill me. She ripped my Gem out of me and I had to refuse.” He waved off Token's shocked look and sighed. “There’s not a single problem that absolutely needs to be met with violent confrontation. And Citrine being near the people that abused him would only lead to that. And would put that brother of his in a very unsafe setting. You can’t tell me that if they were close that his sibling wouldn’t immediately jump to Citrine’s aid and confront his parents. Which, going by their track record, wouldn’t go well.” 

“Well what do you suggest?” 

“I have a favor someone owes me. You think Citrine’s former parents would support an independent study program of some kind?” 

“Uh...Yeah, actually. That’s totally up their alley!” 

“Great. I’ll give him a call. But I’ll need more information about his sibling.”


End file.
